


It's Just a Little Teenage Rebellion

by notdeadyet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, It's a Scorpius/Rose fic, Next Gen, One-Shot, i think it's pretty cute, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadyet/pseuds/notdeadyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You seem awfully calm about this.”<br/>"It's not that big of a deal, Ron."<br/>“Not that big of a…?! Hermione, our daughter, our Rose, is just standing there, in public, kissing that little ferret spawn! How is that ‘not that big of a deal’?”<br/>"They're just going through a teenage rebellion phase. I assure you, they'll break up by January."</p><p>When Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are seen snogging on the Kings Cross platform, everyone knows it's just a little rebellion. Just a phase. Nothing to worry about.</p><p>...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Little Teenage Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! First thing I'd like to point out - there is a descriptive sex scene, hence the mature warning. Also some swearing. This is just a cute little one-shot that's been sitting on my phone for a few months now, so I decided to finish it up and publish. Hope you enjoy!

“You seem awfully calm about this.”

Hermione Weasley sighed. “It’s not that big of a deal, Ron.” It was the start of Christmas break, and Ron and Hermione were standing in the middle of Platform 9 ¾ waiting for their daughter to join them.

“Not that big of a…?! Hermione, our daughter, our Rose, is just standing there, in public, kissing that little ferret spawn! How is that ‘not that big of a deal’?” Ron asked angrily, pointing at a pair of teenagers wrapped around each other in the middle of the platform, kissing like they were the only two people left on earth.

“I presume you have seen our children.” A voice said from behind them icily.

“Malfoy…” Ron growled, turning around to see the ex-Slytherin looking at the two teenagers with a look of severe distaste. “What are you doing here?”

“I was here to pick up my son, but he seems rather… preoccupied at the moment.” Draco Malfoy replied, sounding rather disgusted. 

“You two really need to calm down about this.” Hermione said, slightly exasperated. “Isn’t it obvious?” The two men stared at her incredulously. “They’re only doing it to spite us. Remember this summer, Ron, when you told her to stay away from him after he beat her in Quiddich?” Hermione said to her husband. “And, before she got on the train I heard you tell her ‘no boys.’ They’re seventeen, they’re just going through some teenage rebellion phase. I assure you, they’ll break up by January.”

Both men looked more than slightly relieved. “I do recalling telling my son something similar over the holidays… What are we going to do about it?” Draco asked uneasily. The idea of working with a Weasley and a Granger was not appealing to him in the slightest.

“We say nothing. If we don’t react, they’ll stop.” Hermione said firmly as the two teenagers finally broke apart.

“This is a bad idea.” Scorpius muttered under his breath to Rose.

“It was your idea.” Rose replied with an eye roll.

“All my ideas are bad! I can’t believe you let me talk you into this.” He glanced over her shoulder to see his father and Rose’s parents in conversation a few meters away. “They’re looking at us.”

“Good.” Rose said, her face set as she took Scorpius’s hand and led him over to where their parents were standing awkwardly.

“Hi, Mum! Hi, Dad!” Rose said cheerfully, giving her parents a hug.

“Hello, Father.” Scorpius said, nodding his head slightly.

The adults seemed wary to reply. Around them, kids were rushing to meet parents, not noticing the intense standoff between five people in the middle of the platform.

“We better get going.” Hermione finally said, breaking the silence. “Hugo is waiting with your Uncle Percy and it would be cruel to leave him there for too long.”

Rose laughed. “Alright, mum. See you later, Scorpius.” She added with a smile before pulling the blond down for a kiss. 

“Bye Rosie.” Scorpius said quietly, kissing the top of her head before she headed off in the direction of her brother standing uncomfortably beside a red haired man who seemed to be talking rather monotonously.

“Yes, we better be off, too. Your mother is waiting for you at home.” Draco said quickly, turning to the exit and nodding rather awkwardly to the Weasley’s. Scorpius looked over his father’s shoulder one last time to the scene of Rose talking animatedly to the red haired man, who now looked distinctly uncomfortable while her little brother laughed. 

No one said anything about the relationship between Rose and Scorpius. Ron and Hermione acted as though the exchange on the platform hadn’t happened and Draco did everything in his power to forget the whole ordeal. If Hermione was right, which she usually was, he wouldn’t have to deal with this lingering in the back of his mind much longer.

-

“Took you long enough.” Scorpius drawled, leaning casually against the kitchen counter as Rose skidded out of his fireplace, shaking ashes on the polished floor. “Graceful.” He said with a snort before Vanishing the ashes.

“Hey! It’s not like it’s easy to escape my Dad. I had to get Lucy to vouch for me. They think I’m at her flat for the night.”

“For the night, huh?” Scorpius said, smirking as he stepped towards her. “Well. Isn’t that interesting.” With every word, he took another step forwards until he had Rose pinned against the wall. “Because it just so happens,” He leaned in so he was whispering in her ear, “That my parents are out for the night,” He kissed her ear lobe gently, smirking at her sharp intake of breath. “And it gets lonely,” Scorpius tilted his head slightly so he could lightly suck her neck. “And cold,” He flicked his tongue over her skin. “In this big place,” He kissed her jaw. “All,” kiss “By,” kiss “My,” kiss “Se-”

Rose interrupted him by grabbing his face and pulling his lips to hers, kissing him soundly. Scorpius chuckled against her mouth before lifting her up so they were level. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer against her. “Fuck, I missed you.” Scorpius groaned.

“It’s only been – ah¬ ¬– five days.” Rose replied breathily as Scorpius tugged her bottom lip with his teeth.

“Too long.” Scorpius growled before setting her down and pulling away.

“What-”

“We’re going to my room.” He said, taking her hand and leading her through drafty corridors and up marble stairs until they reached the most extravagant bedroom Rose had ever seen.

“Oh, wow…” Rose said quietly, looking around in awe. Scorpius watched her with amusement from the doorway as she wandered around the room, feeling the fabrics and looking out the window with interest. “It’s so… green.”

“Very observant, Rosie, I applaud you.” Scorpius replied with a smirk as he made his way over to her. Rose, however, seemed unaware of his approach.

“Ooh, is this silk?” She asked, feeling the comforter. “And you have your own fireplace!” She leapt over the bed and landed in front of the fireplace, tapping it with her wand and watching the flames dance wildly. Scorpius sat down beside her and she let out a contented sigh before leaning on his shoulder. “I’m so glad I came over.”

“You sound surprised. What did you expect? Framed paintings of Voldemort and full scale portraits of long dead Death Eaters?” He asked, leaning back on the bed behind him and pulling her onto his lap.

“Not full scale. More like fun-size.”

“Fair. Grandpa Lucius had a bow in his hair. We wouldn’t want that tarnishing our walls too much. And Bellatrix Lestrange had the worst teeth you could imagine. I don’t think Azkaban offered dental.”

“I heard Voldemort’s pretty hot up close.”

“Mhm. He has the most beautiful blue eyes.”

The two stayed straight faced for all of three seconds before bursting into laughter, Scorpius burying his face in the curve of her neck, shaking, while Rose threw back her head breathlessly.

Scorpius realized he was in the most perfect position to pick up where he left off back in the kitchen. Rose’s laughing ceased immediately before letting out a breathy sigh.

“Con… contra… contraceptive charm.” She managed to stutter, groping around for a wand.

“That’s not my wand, love, but I’m sure it will be doing magical things soon enough.” Scorpius said with a smirk as Rose searched his pockets for his wand.

“You are so awful. I don’t know why I put up with – ah…” Scorpius managed to pull out his wand from his back pocket and muttering the charm as he nipped and sucked at Rose’s neck, hand sneaking upwards to massage her breasts through her shirt. Before he could get very far, though, Rose turned around so she was facing him before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head while he ripped open her blouse, buttons scattering over the floor.

“Hey! I really liked that shirt!” She said, her anger rather ineffective as Scorpius had picked her up and thrown her onto his bed.

“I’ll buy you more.” He said, leaning over her with his arms framing her head before kissing her again. As Rose unzipped his pants and pushed them off his hips with her feet, Scorpius unclipped her bra and yanked it off harshly.

“Oh, now you’ve done it! That was my favourite bra!”

“What part of ‘I’m extremely rich and will buy you anything you want’ have you not yet grasped?” He asked with an eye roll and he moved down her body to pull off her pants.

“I need to wear something home, Scor.” She said, gasping slightly when he pressed kisses to her inner thighs.

“I have an entire drawer filled with clothing I may or may not have purchased for you yesterday.”

“You planned this? Oh, I’m going to kill you someday – oh…” Scorpius smirked as he stroked her, taking great amusement in the sounds she was making. Suddenly, he pulled away. “Sc… Scorpius, what are you doing?”

“What do you want me to do, Rosie?”

“Please, Scor…”

“Please what? Use your words, love.”

“Oh, Merlin, I hate you… Touch me. Please.” She added with a glare upon seeing his raised eyebrow.

“Like this?” He slipped a finger inside her and stroked her clit with his thumb.

“Yes… like that, yes.” She said, gasping before his pulled out again.

“Or like this?” He replaced his thumb with his tongue, sucking her clit as he added another finger.

“Oh, oh… Merlin Scorpius…” She gasped as she swirled his tongue and moved his fingers inside her. Her hands were pulling at his hair painfully as she started to lose control, her hips moving erratically. Scorpius gripped her hips with his free hand, moving his tongue and fingers faster.

“Scor… oh, fuck… Ah, Merlin…” She came undone, gasping and panting and withering against him as Scorpius removed his fingers and licked her slowly before pushing himself up to her and kissing her hard. She sighed against his mouth, running her hands over his chest.

“Ready?” He asked, positioning himself and waiting for her consent before pushing into her.

“Yes.” She replied, and he thrust into her in one quick movement, relishing in her gasp and moan when he started to move.

Scorpius moved his mouth down her body before bringing her nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue. As he worked her, he listened with amusement to her continuous monologue of gasps and profanities and his name. He loved it when she said his name. He noticed her hand move down, reaching for her clit. He moved to the other breast as he pushed her arm away and instead used his thumb to stroke her.

“Come on, love,” He whispered, leaning over her and staring into her eyes and he thrust. “Give me one more, sweetheart.” Soon enough, she was withering underneath him. The sight of her coming undone made him quickly follow, collapsing on top of her.

“Merlin…” Scorpius mumbled, rolling off of her and pulling up the comforter before pulling her against his chest. “I love you.”

Rose turned around in his arms and stared at him. He had never told her that before. “Are you… are you sure?”

“We have been dating for two years, darling. I’m pretty fucking positive.”

“I love you too.” She said with an almost blinding smile, and, at that moment, Scorpius could have created the world’s best patronus.

The Malfoy family House Elf, Pinky, brought the two of them breakfast the next morning (“We pay her, Rosie, so shut up and eat your fucking pancakes.” “You’re not a morning person, are you?” “I’m just really hungry. Shut up.”) which they were quite grateful for, considering they hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before.

“What do you want to do?” Scorpius asked Rose when Pinky took their plates away.

“I want to play chess. Mum and Dad aren’t expecting me home until tonight, so we have time.”

Scorpius groaned. “But you always beat me at chess!”

“Oh, poor baby!” Rose said with an eye roll as she pulled on Scorpius’s discarded school sweater and boxers. “Your parents won’t be home until tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.” He replied, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

After Rose beat him for the fourth time, Scorpius now would be an excellent time to practice duelling.

Rose screeched and dove behind the couch as a marble bust exploded behind her.

“Scorpius Malfoy! Are you trying to kill me?” Rose shouted angrily, crouching behind the couch.

“Oh, love, if I was trying to kill you, you would be de- oh fuck!” It was Scorpius’s turn to hit the floor as a disarming spell followed quickly by a stunning spell flew over his head. The disarming spell scorched the oak walls while the stunner set the draperies on fire for the third time. Soon enough, the drapes were burned and wet while Rose and Scorpius shot water at each other, spraying old paintings and making the portraits run to other rooms.

“Scorpius! We’re home!” A voice called from the foyer, and the two seventeen year olds froze. “Your Aunt Daphne was ill, so we came home early! You better be out of bed, dear.” Astoria Malfoy said as she made her way down the hall. “And I hope – oh, my!” Astoria rounded the corner and stared at her son where he stood, dripping wet, in the middle of the ruined drawing room, shielding a girl behind him.

“Astoria, what…” Draco Malfoy joined his wife and stared at his son mutely.

“My drapes!” Astoria made her way across the wet floor towards what remained of her drapes, avoiding crumbled marble as she walked gingerly over.

“Is that really the biggest issue right now?” Draco asked, sounding strained.

“Draco, these drapes are a rare import from Peru! They cost almost as much as your hair products!” Scorpius let out a snort of laughter but sobered immediately upon noticing his father’s murderous glare.

“Care to explain?” Draco asked, stepping forward.

“Well, you weren’t actually supposed to come home until tomorrow – ow!” He turned and glared at Rose, rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

“Real helpful, you are.” She said, sounding annoyed.

“I’m only telling the truth, love. You told me to be more honest.” The two seemed to have forgotten Scorpius’s parents entirely.

“I told you that after you punched McLaggen in the face, putting him in the hospital wing, and proceeded to tell me that he tripped over my cat!” Rose replied.

Scorpius crossed his arms defensively. “I only punched him because he was constantly flirting with you and told everyone that you would be ‘easy’ and ‘rough in bed’!”

Rose rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “Merlin, you’re so possessive! He was just trying to get you riled up for the Quiddich match.”

Smirking, Scorpius leaned over her slightly. “Didn’t work, though, did it, sweetheart? We still flattened you in the final.”

“Hardly. You knocked me off my broom!” Rose said angrily.

“I caught you right after! And it was all good anyway, because we ended up having crazy make-up se…” Scorpius’s voice trailed off as he remembered their audience and gave his father a guilty grin while Rose buried her face in her hands, blushing furiously.

“Well, at least you got rid of that dreadful bust. Someone better clean this up, however, and it is not going to be me.” Astoria said, finally breaking the silence as she gave Rose and Scorpius a pointed look. They looked guilty, mumbling apologies before getting to work, Vanishing the broken marble and drying the room.

“What are we going to do about that?” Draco asked his wife when they were out of hearing range.

“I suppose I could order new drapes. I saw some interesting styles from Canada I was thinking would look decent with the wall panelling. And a porcelain vase of orchids may go nicely where that bust used to be.” Astoria mused.

“What?” Draco asked, incredulous.

“Maybe you’re right… orchids are tacky, perhaps some sunflowers from the garden would be better suited.” 

“No, Astoria, I mean what will we do about them!” Draco pointed obviously at the pair of teenagers who were now laughing as they cast drying spells on each other.

“Yes, of course, you’re right… we will definitely ban them from any more indoor duelling. Only a stunning spell could have set those drapes on fire like that.” Astoria said reasonably. Draco stared at her before turning on heel and marching out the front door. Sighing, Astoria went upstairs to unpack.

-

Draco stared at the house, cursing the fact that he was here in the first place. Before he could get cold feet, however, he forced himself to walk to the front door and knock on the worn red wood.

“Ron! Get the door!” Hermione Weasley shouted from inside.

“Who is it?” Ron called back. “Harry said he wasn’t coming until tonight.”

“Harry never knocks! Is it one of Hugo’s friends?” Hermione asked, voice still distant.

“Hugo’s at George’s!” Ron said. Draco rolled his eyes and wondered if anyone was going to open the door soon.

“No, I’m not!” An angry voice came from inside the house.

“Sorry, kiddo! Go answer the door!” 

“But Dad! Why do I have to do it?”

“Because I said so.” Ron yelled, sounding smug. A few moments later, an annoyed red haired boy answered the door.

“Scorpius?” He asked, sounding extremely confused. “Why are you so old?”

“How do you know Scorpius?” Draco asked, ignoring the boy’s idiotic comment.

“What? You’re being weird. Are you drunk? Where’s Rose? Did she hex you with that aging charm again, because I did tell you not to-”

“Hugo, who’s at the door… Mal-Draco? What are you doing here?” Hermione appeared behind her son, obviously confused.

“Malfoy?” Ron Weasley was now at the door, glaring at Draco.

“May I come in? I have some urgent matters to discuss.”

Soon enough, the three adults were seated in the sitting room while Hugo stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching the interaction with interest.

“I don’t think Scorpius and your daughter are faking their relationship.” Draco finally said after tense silence.

“What? Of course they are.” Hermione sounded confident in her answer, but there was a slight tone of doubt to her statement.

“Whoa, what are you on about?” Hugo interrupted before Draco could speak.

Hermione smiled at her son. “Hugo, do you know anything about a relationship between Scorpius and Rose?”

“What do you mean ‘faking their relationship’?” Hugo asked Draco, ignoring his mother.

“We believe Scorpius and… Rose are pretending to date each other in order to anger us.” Draco explained calmly, tripping over Rose’s name.

Hugo scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. “No offence, Mr. Malfoy, but that’s bullshit.”

“Hugo, watch your language!” Ron said before pausing. “… Why do you think that?”

“Well, they have been dating for two years. I think that’s a pretty long time to fake an entire relationship for no apparent reason.” Hugo explained with an eye roll.

“What?” Hermione sounded shocked.

“Yeah!” Hugo dropped himself down between his parents, excited for a rapt audience. “They’re crazy about each other! Back during that freak Chimera incident in Care of Magical Creatures, Scorpius almost got himself killed by saving Rose from getting trampled, and Rose didn’t leave the hospital wing for six days until he was okay! And one time Rose beat up that Macmillan kid that’s twice her size in the Three Broomsticks because he called Scorpius a Death Eater and she got banned for the rest of the year! And-”

“Okay, we get it!” Ron interrupted hastily. “But how did you figure it out?”

“Astoria and I came home early and were quite surprised to find Scorpius and Rose in our drawing room.”

It took all of three minutes for them to apparate to the Manor, two of those minutes spent arguing over whether or not Hugo was allowed to come.

They were quite surprised to see Rose and Scorpius drinking tea on the couch and laughing with Astoria.

“…So Rose is just on the crouched on the ground while a chimera is sprinting right in her direction because she thinks her textbooks are more important than her actual life-”

“Oi! It was a library book.” Rose said indigently. 

“Oh, my bad, that totally justifies your near death.” Scorpius said sarcastically while Astoria watched, a small smile on her face. “Anyway, this chimera is running towards her and everyone’s screaming and Al’s trying to drag me away and leave his cousin for dead. Thing is, I would have been pretty upset if she died, because I would end up being partners with Lauren in Potions, who’s simply dreadful.”

“You’re such a romantic.” Rose said in monotone.

Draco cleared his throat loudly.

“Oh, hello! Come join us for tea.” Astoria said to her husband and three strangers. Rose and Scorpius stared at them in mute terror.

“Sure!” Hugo agreed, leaving his mother’s side in favour of tea. “Hi, guys!”

“Hey, Hugo!” Rose said with a smile, still glancing at her parents uneasily as her brother took a seat beside her. Scorpius, from the other side of Rose, reached across to ruffle Hugo’s hair. Tentatively, the other adults took seats on various chairs around them, accepting tea warily.

“Scorpius and Rose were just telling me some stories.” Astoria told everyone with a smile. No one said anything in reply.

“I can’t believe you, Rose!” Ron finally exploded and Rose shrunk backwards against Scorpius, eyes wide. “Why did you…?!” He pointed dramatically between Rose and Scorpius, his face turning red.

“Mr. Weasley.” Scorpius finally said, sitting up straighter. “Don’t get mad at Rose. I invited her over.”

“I don’t care who invited who over, I just want to know why our daughter lied to us!”

Rose grimaced. “Well, I didn’t think you would be too keen on letting me spend the night at my boyfriend’s house.”

Ron turned even redder, close to maroon now. “The night? I thought you spent the night at Lucy’s!”

“Oh, um…” Rose said, blanching. Scorpius looked like he was caught between laughing and cowering in fear.

“And you also lied to us about Scorpius being your boyfriend.” Hermione added when Rose didn’t continue.

“I don’t think I ever lied to you about that.” Rose simply sounded confused now.

“You never told us you were dating Scorpius! You told us that he was an, er, pretentious asshole who cheated during the Quiddich match.”

“Well, I never said I wasn’t dating him. And he is a pretentious asshole who cheated during the Quiddich match. Sorry, Scor.” Rose twisted herself around to grin sheepishly at her boyfriend, who scowled at her in response.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner, Rose?” Hermione asked as Rose bit her lip. 

“We weren’t sure how you’d react, considering how many times Dad told me to stay away from him.”

“And you felt the same, Scorpius?” Draco asked his son, who shrugged in response.

“How long has this been going on, anyway?” Hermione asked as she watched Scorpius’s hand seem to subconsciously start to play with Rose’s hair.

Rose smiled. “Two years next week.”

Hugo snickered under his breath and the adults looked at him in confusion. “I don’t think New Years’ really counts because that’s just the anniversary of Scorpius getting totally drunk and telling everyone he fancied Rose then kissing her at midnight and passing out.”

Scorpius groaned. “I thought we agreed to never mention that again.” 

“Aw, don’t worry,” Rose said in mock sympathy, patting his arm. “It was absolutely adorable.” Scorpius rolled his eyes.

“Astoria, why are you so… Calm about this?” Draco finally asked his wife, who smiled mischievously. 

“I already knew.” Everyone stared at her.

“How?” Draco finally sputtered.

“Honestly, I’m not sure how you didn’t figure it out.” She said loftily with a hint of a smirk on her face. “Scorpius is not very good at being subtle. All he talks about is Rose whenever I ask how school is going and every time I mention a girlfriend he blushes and makes up some excuse to leave the room.”

A light pink tinge appeared on Scorpius’s cheeks and he glanced at Rose, who had an absolute shit-eating grin on her face. He dropped his head back against the couch. “Mum, please don’t say anything else.”

“So I can’t mention the photo of you, Rose, and Albus that fell out of your trunk in which you were just smiling at Rose or when I saw you and Rose kissing outside the bookshop in Diagon Alley last summer?”

“No, you cannot mention that.” Scorpius grumbled, his arm thrown over his eyes. Astoria smirked again and Rose gasped.

“Oh, my god, you don’t have a Malfoy smirk, you have a Greengrass smirk!” She exclaimed to Scorpius, who was still refusing to look at anyone. 

“Alright, so let me get this straight.” Hermione finally said. “You and Scorpius have been dating for two years without telling me or your father.” She directed to Rose, who nodded sheepishly. “Anything else you’re dying to tell us? Or is now a good time to find a suitable punishment for lying to us about where you were last night?”

“No, I think that’s everything.” Rose replied in a small voice.

“Good. Because you’re grounded for the rest of the holiday.”

They were halfway down the path to apparition point when Scorpius burst out of the front door and ran towards them, now apparently snapped out of his previous embarrassment.

“What do you think you’re-” Ron started to ask angrily before Scorpius grabbed Rose around the waist, spun her into his arms, and kissed her. Ron ground his teeth in annoyance when he picked Rose up and held her tighter as Rose ran a hand through his hair. Setting her down, he whispered something into her ear too quietly for Ron and Hermione to hear and Rose nodded and kissed his cheek. Scorpius reached over to Hugo and ruffled his hair again before looking at Ron and Hermione with an awkward nod.

They slowly started to walk again when Scorpius shouted back. “I don’t talk about you all the time!” 

Rose looked back at him and grinned. “Yeah, you do!”

The four of them had almost reached the gate when Scorpius shouted again. “I love you!”

Ron watched in horror as Rose giggled and blushed, avoiding her family’s stares. “Love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Did you like it? I liked writing the characters this way, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review, it really make my day.
> 
> I didn't put in Rose and Scorpius's Houses, if you guys want to make your own assumptions. I'm actually curious about what you think they'd be. Also, I was thinking of possibly doing a few quick one-shots about some of the scenes mentioned throughout the story - the Quiddich Match, the Chimera incident, the Three Broomsticks fight, New Year's, when Rose hexed Scorpius with an aging charm, maybe a few scenes from Astoria's PoV about her figuring out Scorpius's secret... Tell me if you're interested in any of those! Really, it would only take one comment and I'd be happy to write about it.
> 
> I should probably go to sleep. Or maybe catch up on some studying. Or maybe get started on a few papers to make up for the shit grades I'll probably get on my mid-terms.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
